The Ghost of You
by TheFluidThespian
Summary: Logan Walker was rather different from most boys his age. He's a young man born without a voice, he draws sketchy art, and he always spends his time alone. But all that time being by himself changes when he starts seeing the ghost of a fallen soldier. [COLLAB W/ GHOSTLYMAX]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HI PEOPLE I HAVE TAKEN OVER CHARLIE'S PROFILE LMAO- Hi. I am Marieevee and me and JustABunchOfNonsense decide to angst together in a gmail account that's gay lol. So this took like,,,,2 hours? Answer me for cool character development in the AN. Okay readers! Without further ado, enjoy our little collaboration :33**

* * *

 ***** **Roach's** **POV** *****

Yes, dying is supposed to end your life. And yes, it does hurt, and especially when death takes it's time to consume you, it's especially agonizing. Though at the same time, it wasn't so bad considering I wasn't going to die alone. Ghost was right there, laying beside me in the ditch we were tossed in. Though I couldn't tell if he could smell the gasoline when it was being poured on us. Hell, no doubt he could feel the flames at this point. But I guess it was good he didn't feel the pain. Dying is a weird feeling, which I guess is a sign that my end is coming. But what happens when it finally does?

Is there actually a heaven or hell?

Is there another life that lies ahead?

Am I just going to be trapped in a dark space with no escape?

The thoughts horrify me, but it has to be better than what's been happening lately. As a matter of fact, fighting and staying alive was actually a lot harder than dying right now. My fight was finally over. It was time to give up, simply. Slowly, I could feel myself drifting away from reality. I couldn't smell the smoke or my burning flesh. Everything I once felt became numb. I couldn't feel anything. It's over.

* * *

 ***** **Logan's** **POV** *****

Starting this math homework at eleven might've been a bad idea. Yes, it was a terrible idea. I rubbed my eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time before sighing. A couple of sheets laid on my desk, some of them being edgy sketches I drew in my classes. Most of them were boring, being a little too intelligent for my grades. So was my homework. I dropped my pencil, figuring that I could just pick this up later on tomorrow at lunch or something. I decided I'd sleep instead of wasting my time on a stupid boring paper and got up from my seat.

I didn't really bother changing into any pajamas or sleepwear. I just shut off the lights and collapsed on my messy bed, staring at the ceiling for a minute or more until I finally began to doze off. Though minutes into my slumber, I heard I faint voice echoing from not too far from here. It was almost like a shout or a cry of pain.

I opened my eyes again and frowned. You're just a little bit too tired. Right before I closed my eyes again, I could've sworn I saw a figure standing in the corner of my room. For a split second, my heart skipped a beat and I quickly sat up, only to find that there was no one there. I ignored it and fell back in my bed, passing it as sleepy hallucinations.

Though instead of having eight hours of peace and quiet, it felt as if there was just chaos and fear. It reminded me of stories dad used to tell me and David, only it seemed so real. There was gunfire, bombs, blood, and guts. People were dying and killing one another, and after what seemed like forever, I wake up and look around with a rapid pulse, terrified of what I'd seen each time, but fell asleep directly after, as if nothing happened.

* * *

I sat up in my bed, putting a hand over my weary eyes. God, I can't even see straight. The bones in my back popped and my neck ached, a sign that I was probably sleeping awkwardly all night. Great, can't even fucking sleep right. After taking my time staring off into space, I got up, threw a sweater on and walked downstairs, still confused about yesterday. As I reached the bottom of the steps, the sound of footsteps approached me, and immediately I was once again ready to run or do whatever I could to defend myself.

But just as I raised my arms defensively, I froze as David cleared his throat, catching my attention.

"Fighting the air?"

I didn't really say anything (In fact I really couldn't) and walked past him, forgetting the previous events.

"Dad's already gone, but we got some pancakes."

I simply shook my head. I really didn't feel like eating anyway. I felt sick to my stomach, almost as if I was about to puke.

"You look really pale. Are you okay?"

I swallowed back the nausea, the images of last night's dreams coming back to me. I nodded and weakly smiled, putting my thumbs up.

"Okay then…",David gave me a worried look before heading into the kitchen, probably going in to refill his second or third cup of coffee. I followed, but I only leaned against the counter. I was so fucking tired. I looked at the time and sighed, realizing I hadn't much time left before we had to go to school. Just as I tore my eyes away from the clock hanging on the wall, I caught the same figure from yesterday in the corner of the room, this time leaning on another wall.

I looked over sharply, though nothing appeared to be there.

"Logan?"

I glanced back to David, who looked at me with concern in his eyes. I nodded again and shrugged.

 _It's all in your head, Logan._

* * *

 **So yeah! There's chapter one. I really hope you guys stick around to see where we take this. I'm really excited to be working with Max on this, and hopefully there'll be more collaborations to come in the future :33**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And so after wasting time typing Hamilton and Falling in Reverse lyrics, we finally bring you another update :33**

* * *

 *** Logan's POV***

The day progressed into a warm afternoon, and at this hour we were given a break to eat our lunch or play out in the sun. I sat off not too far from where the older kids were playing some basketball or simply talking. I didn't really see or notice anything strange the entire day, so it was safe to say that this morning I was just really drowsy from a rough night of sleep. So when I saw this figure sitting in front of me, I thought it was simply me hallucinating. But the next time it appeared,it stood across from the basketball court, and I could finally get a better look at its features.

"His" features actually.

The first thing I noticed was how ragged and thick his clothes were, yet it didn't seem like was bothered by how hot he could've been right now. Despite how far he was from me right now, I could see the green shade in his eye, the dirt in his hair and face, which I noted to be very pale. I couldn't help but notice how concerned

and confused he looked, simply by looking at me from time to time. I frowned and slowly grabbed my water bottle, sometimes glancing at him. At first I thought it was just a strange- very fucking strange- kid I had never seen before, but the more I looked at him, the less "kid" he looked. He looked behind him, and then back at me, his expression turning from confusion to surprised.

I could feel my stomach drop, passing down my legs. Before I had a chance to walk away, I was snapped out of my near-panic attack as I felt a basketball collide with my head.

"Oh shit sorry dude!"

 _What the actual fuck?_ I took the ball and sighed, probably visibly annoyed.

One of the older kids ran over to me, "Fuck, sorry man. You good?"

I nodded, not really caring about the pain in my head. I looked across the basketball court, only to see that the mysterious man was gone. _Ah great, I'm going mad now._

* * *

 *** Roach's POV***

This wasn't exactly what I was expecting heaven or hell to be like. Instead, it had been hours of wandering around a place, probably in the US judging by literally everything, but not being able to walk too far. Each time I'd get too far, my vision would darken and I'd get a really bad headache. So I tried knowing why and what and I came up with the conclusion that each time I got away from the scrawny blondie, this thing would happen.

But that only left me with more questions I knew I needed answers to. First of all, who is this kid? Why am I even here? Why am I following him? Why am I supposed to be doing that anyway? I thought I died but seeing where I was, I was indeed alive. Some-fucking-how. The kid didn't seem to even talk, simply humming or nodding at everything and everyone. He did sign to his brother- probably brother-, so I assumed he was mute.

I watched as he quickly walked off, while he older kid kept asking him if he was really alright after being hit in the head with a basketball. I can't say I didn't chuckle a little when it older shrugged and turned around, walking right where I was. I panicked for a moment but it was all for nothing. You see, the guy _literally_ passed right through me, not even acknowledging my existence.

 _Oh right..._ I watched as the kid got up and walked towards the school, deciding to follow him to not get a headache again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well this was a fun chapter to write lol KICKS DOOR** Hello this is me MAx breaking ANs with non bold- hope you liked this? Idk dudes we liked writing it hope you enjoy it. Goodbyee lol

* * *

 **Logan's** **POV**

For the rest of the afternoon, all I tried to do is relax. The thought of that mysterious man stuck with me all day, and everywhere I look he'd always be there. I was practically paranoid. When I finally got home, I started to study a load of useless stuff, trying to remember as much shit for the test for tomorrow, or at least trying to. I decided I'd go downstairs to grab a snack, and maybe go outside for a bit.

However, as I got into the kitchen, I saw him. My heart nearly stopped. This guy; This stranger was _standing_ in the hallway, and it seemed to be that he didn't acknowledge that I was looking right at him. He was just looking at our family pictures. _Creepy._ I rubbed my eyes a couple of times, only thinking I was tired. He looked exactly like the guy I saw in the school's court yard. But he was facing me, instead of having his back turned. I slowly moved to the side of the counters and grabbed a small kitchen knife all while keeping my eyes on this inhumanly pale man. As I took the knife in my hand, it felt as wave of nausea crashed into my head. _God, I actually have to kill him. Do I have to do this?_

I swallowed hard before slowly creeping towards him, praying that the floorboards wouldn't make a sound or anything. _Just a bit closer…_ Though, just when I was about to go for the kill, the man turned around, and I froze. I could've sworn my heart stopped as well.

"Woah just…" He held his hand out, as if to stop me at first, "Take it easy there."

 _Holy mother of god, he's talking now._

"Just, I don't want you to freak out…"

 _Well what else am I supposed to do?!_

"Well first, I'd appreciate if you put the knife down."

 _Oh, hell no._ Instead, I held the knife tighter and brought it closer to me.

"Just answer this… You can see me, right?"

I slowly nodded, but gave him a look as if he were mental. _Maybe he is mental. God, why is he here then?_

"Okay, just let me explain-"

I shook my head and backed away from him, still aimed the knife towards him.

"Listen, I'm not here to hurt you-"

 _I can't take this psycho anymore._ I lunged forward, knife sticking out only to meet the center of his torso. We both froze where we were, but the man didn't seem to be in any sort of pain. No blood or guts came spilling out. _Oh god, what the hell?_

"Uh okay," He spoke, "That was uncalled for."

I started trembling violently. _Why isn't he hurt? Why isn't he dead?! Why is he still here?!_ I choked on a scream or some other sound I was going to make. I took a step back, terrified by what just happened.

But before he could say anything else, I could see the world going blurry for a moment. The next second, all of it was black.

* * *

 **Roach's POV**

I frowned, knowing very well his panic attack wouldn't have anything on me. I wanted to push him away, but I knew my hands would most likely pass through him. The kid definitely had some courage to simply swing a knife at any stranger in his house, but the way he reacted was certainly worrying. I tried calming him down, but he started to fall, _quickly_. Within a few seconds, he fell to the floor, making a loud thumping sound that either came from the impact of his head or something else.

 _That could've gone better. A lot better._

I sighed to myself, "Maybe it'll go better next time." I crouched down to get a better look at him. Thank god he was still breathing, first of all. Second, why is he so important? Why can't I just leave without having to deal with irritating pain? _This is gonna be frustrating._


End file.
